FOREVER LOVE
by sexYJae
Summary: " kau mengenalku jauh sebelum kau mengenal Changmin, sebelum itu pula aku menyimpan perasaanku padamu hingga sekarang, jika sekarang Changmin telah pergi kenapa kau tak memberiku kesempatan untuk menyatakan perasaanku ? " /YUNJAE/YAOI/ONESHOOT/


**TITLE : FOREVER LOVE**

**PAIRING : YUNJAE**

**GENRE : ROMANCE, YAOI**

**RATING : T**

**LENGTH : ONESHOOT**

**WARNING : EYD BERANTAKAN, TYPO, INVALID FICT, ABSURD**

.

.

sexYJae

.

.

.

Jaejoong menunduk, memainkan ujung kemejanya, memberi kesempatan kepada Yunho untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya

.

" kau mengenalku jauh sebelum kau mengenal Changmin, sebelum itu pula aku menyimpan perasaanku padamu hingga sekarang, jika sekarang Changmin telah pergi kenapa kau tak memberiku kesempatan untuk menyatakan perasaanku ? "

Yunho menatap dalam manik mata belo Jaejoong

" bukankah kau sudah menyatakannya ? "

.

Jaejoong menyeruput cofeelate yang hampir dingin karena sejak tadi ia tak menyentuhnya, sekedar menghilangkan gugup karena Yunho menatapnya lekat

.

" yeah.. tapi kau tak pernah peduli dengan pernyataanku "

.

Yunho melempar pandangannya keluar coffee shop

.

" aku peduli, tapi apa yang harus ku jawab ? apa aku harus membohongimu walaupun sebenarnya aku tak bisa menerimamu "

" itulah yang tak ku mengerti, kenapa kau tak bisa memberiku kesempatan untuk jadi orang yang mencintaimu "

" cinta tak bisa dipaksakan yun.." lirih Jaejoong nyaris menyerupai bisikan

" wae ? apa karena Changmin ? " ada nada menggugat disana

.

Well~

.

Sulit sekali memang melupakan harapan dihati, seperti juga Jaejoong. Terlalu besar Rasa cintanya pada Changmin, sepupu Yunho yang sempat mengisi hari-harinya tiga tahun yang lalu

.

Changmin, sosok namja yang sangat ideal bagi Jaejoong, seseorang yang bisa menjadi pacar dengan segenap cinta tulusnya, menjadi seorang kakak yang selalu bersikap dewasa dalam menghadapi segala masalah, menjadi seorang teman yang selalu menemaninya dalam suka maupun duka

.

Selama berkencan dengan Changmin tak pernah sekalipun terjadi perselisihan, Jaejoong merasa sangat beruntung mendapat namja sebaik itu

.

Tapi kenapa saat-saat indah itu tak berlangsung lama bagi Jaejoong ? mengapa setelah tali cinta mengikat hatinya ia harus berpisah dengan Changmin ?

.

Changmin harus kembali ke Boston untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya

.

" aku takut tak bisa menjaga kepercayaanmu, jae " ujar Changmin kala itu

.

Satu jawaban sederhana namun berhasil membuat Jaejoong berkeras tak ingin melepaskan Changmin, but hey.. ahirnya mereka memang harus memutuskan hubungan karena terlalu jauh jarak memisahkan mereka #kan sekarang mah ada video call yah#abaikan

.

Juga terlalu lama waktu yang harus membuat menunggu, namun Jaejoong masih menyimpan kenangan indah bersama Changmin, hingga sekarang ia masih menyimpan rapat-rapat cintanya untuk Changmin, dan ia tak berniat memberikannya pada namja lain termasuk Yunho

.

" kau masih belum merubah pendirianmu ? "

Suara bass Yunho mengusik lamunan Jaejoong tentang Changmin

" kenapa kau selalu bertanya seperti itu yun ? aku takkan pernah merubah pendirianku, kau hanya membuang-buang waktu kalau tetap menungguku, karena aku takkan memberikan cintaku pada orang lain selain Changmin " Jaejoong beranjak meninggalkan Yunho

.

GREP~

.

" tunggu sebentar " tahan Yunho

" kau pikir kau tak membuang-buang waktu dengan menunggu Changmin ? " sebuah pertanyaan berhasil menohok hati Jaejoong

" selama tiga tahun aku menunggu Changmin aku tidak merasa itu hanya membuang-buang waktu, karena aku yakin penantianku takkan sia-sia " suara Jaejoong bergetar

" kau berhak menunggu Changmin, tapi aku juga berhak menunggumu jae.."

Jaejoong menatap dalam manik mata musang Yunho, mencari kebenaran dari ucapannya, and hell yes... ia mendapati ketulusan disana

.

.

.

.

sexYJae

.

.

.

.

Tuhan mengabulkan do'a Jaejoong, setelah tiga tahun menunggu Changmin kembali dari Boston, ahirnya ia kembali ke Seoul

Hari yang cerah secerah hati Jaejoong menyambut Changmin, sang pangeran hatinya

Ia melangkah pelan menuju rumah Yunho yang besar dan lux, yeah.. disanalah ia akan menemui Changmin

.

.

" Changmin mana, yun ? " tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho yang sedang duduk memainkan gitar

Namja tampan itu segera menghentikan permainan gitarnya dan menaruhnya diatas meja, menatap singkat Jaejoong yang kini duduk disebelahnya

" pergi "

" loh pergi kemana ? aku baru mau menemuinya " Jaejoong mempoutedkan bibir cherry-nya

.

Yunho hanya menggedigkan bahunya cuek, siapa peduli eoh ?

Yunho meraih gitarnya dan kembali jari-jarinya menyentuh senar gitar, melantunkan forever love – TVXQ

.

**_Massugu futari wo terashita_**

**_Yuuyake kirameiteru_**

**_Ima made kanjita koto nai kurai_**

.

**_Hitori demo heikisa nante_**

**_Iikikase nagara_**

**_Jibun ni uso wo tsuite_**

.

**_Sugoshite kita keredo korekara wa_**

**_Kimi dake wo hanasanai_**

.

Jaejoong memperhatikan permainan gitar Yunho dan sesekali ikut bersenandung

**_Nandomo nandomo okuruyo_**

**_Kimi ga sagashiteiru mono_**

**_Mayoi mo subete wo tokashite_**

**_Ikite ikou FOREVER LOVE_**

.

**_Sakamichi nagai kageyosete_**

**_Nigitta te no kanshoku _**

.

JRENGG~

.

Yunho menghentikan permainan gitarnya ketika matanya menangkap seseorang yang menghampiri mereka

" Changmin-mu sudah datang.. " sindir Yunho beranjak dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Jaejoong dan Changmin

" Jae..." panggil Changmin

" eum.." dengung Jaejoong

" apa kau baik-baik saja di Seoul ? "

" ne.. wae ? "

" ani, bagus kalau begitu.. aku menghawatirkanmu "

" jinjayo ? " Jaejoong bersemu merah

" tapi kenapa semua surat-suratku tak pernah kau balas satupun ? " Jaejoong mempoutedkan bibirnya

" aku sengaja, agar kau bisa melupakanku "

" wae ? bukankah sudah kukatakan aku akan menunggumu ? " suara Jaejoong mulai bergetar

" tapi kita sudah putus jae, knapa kau tak mencari namja lain yang lebih baik "

" omong kosong, takkan ada yang bisa menggantikanmu dalam hatiku, apa kau tak percaya padaku ? "

.

.

Changmin terdiam, sementara Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam

.

.

" annyeong " sebuah suara mengejutkan mereka

" hai.. Kyunie " sapa Changmin pada namja yang baru saja menghampiri mereka

.

Jaejoong menatap namja itu penuh tanya, nuguya ? ia sama sekali belum pernah melihatnya

.

" Kyunie kenalkan ini Jaejoong yang sering kuceritakan padamu " Changmin memperkenalkan namja itu pada Jaejoong

" Cho Kyuhyun imnida.. "

" Kim Jaejoong imnida.." Jaejoong menyambut uluran tangan namja yang bernama Kyuhyun

" Changmin banyak bercerita tentangmu " Kyuhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping Changmin

" Kyuhyun juga pulang dari Boston kami kuliah di universitas yang sama " ujar Changmin menjelaskan

" ooh..." Jaejoong hanya mengagguk kecil

.

DEG~

.

Jinja.. hatinya bagai terhunus sebilah pedang saat ekor matanya menangkap Kyuhyun yang mengapit mesra tangan Changmin, mungkinkah ?

" a..aku permisi pulang.. " Jaejoong berlari meninggalkan Changmin yang menatapnya iba dan Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan penuh tanya

" miane Joongie " batin Changmin

.

.

.

.

sexYJae

.

.

.

.

" Kyuhyun adalah kekasih Changmin "

Jaejoong tersentak mendengar ucapan Yunho, walaupun ia juga sempat berpikir semacam itu tapi tetap saja kenyataan itu membuat ia merasakan ribuan ton batu yang menghimpit hatinya

" sekarang kau sudah mengerti ? Changmin sudah melupakanmu "

" tapi bagaimana bisa ? selama ini aku bahkan selalu menjaga cintaku hanya untuknya " isak Jaejoong

" tapi kau sudah tak terikat lagi dengannya, sejak tiga tahun yang lalu "

Jaejoong menatap Yunho

" kau selalu percaya pada Changmin, lalu apa kau masih akan percaya pada cintanya setelah ini ? "

Jaejoong terdiam, entahlah ia harus berkata apa pada Yunho

" tidak bisakah kau melihatku sekali saja ? "

.

.

.

.

sexYJae

.

.

.

.

Yunho berlari terburu-buru meuju sungai Han, ia berhenti disamping sosok semampai yang tengah berdiri diatas jembatan sungai Han menatap riak air sungai itu, Yunho menumpu kedua tangannya dilutut mengatur napasnya yang terengah

" Yun.." panggil sosok itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada riak air sungai Han

" yeah.." jawab Yunho masih tersenggal

" apakah aku egois karena perasaanku pada Changmin ? "

.

.

Yunho menoleh menatap Jaejoong yang tak bergeming, dari pelupuk matanya menyeruak sebuah aliran yang membentuk sungai kecil melintasi pipi putih porcelein Jaejoong

Yunho mendekati Jaejoong mengusap kepala namja cantik itu dengan lembut

" menangislah jika dengan itu kau bisa menghilangkan kesedihanmu.." tutur Yunho bijak

Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Yunho karena ia tahu hanya namja inilah yang mengerti perasaannya saat ini

" Jae.."

" nde ? "

" kau menginginkan cinta yang abadi ? "

" ne.."

" kalau kau mengijinkan, akan kuberikan itu untukmu "

Jaejoong mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap Yunho yang memandang lurus, entah apa yang ia pikirkan saat itu

Hey? Kenapa baru ia sadari bahwa namja disebelahnya memiliki gurat wajah yang nyaris mirip dengan U-Know leader TVXQ?

Tampan

.

Tampan

.

Tampan

.

Membuat wajah Jaejoong merona /

.

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya, ujung hidungnya yang lancip nyaris bersentuhan dengan ujung hidung bangir Jaejoong, pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah rupawan yang merona itu, memejamkan matanya sebelum ia mendaratkan bibir hatinya pada bibir cherry Jaejoong

.

.

Senjapun tiba, melukis angkasa dengan semburat merah saga dan matahari masih pula menyisakan warna emasnya semua menjadi background yang indah bagi dua namja yang tengah memagut bibir mereka dengan lembut

Terdengar sayup sayup lantunan lagu favorit mereka berdua FOREVER LOVE milik TVXQ menambah romantis moment kisseu diatas jembatan sungai Han dibawah langit senja yang menampakkan sunset yang indah

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

NOTE : cerita ini TIDAK sama dengan lirik lagu Forever Love, jadi mohon jangan protes kalau ceritanya tidak berkenan

Ini ff repost, dulu pernah aku post di akun fb

.

Suka dengan ceritanya silahkan di komen


End file.
